Tak: The Hideous New Girl Screenshots
File:Tak, The Hideous New Girl (Title Card).png TakZim2.jpg|Tak, the new kid in Skool, reads aloud her mysterious Valentine’s Day “love poem” to Zim. Zim_and_Tak_terryfing_1.jpg|Zim freaked out by Tak’s anger. “It’s NOT NICE... to embarrass people...” Tak_and_Dib_1.jpg|Dib scowls suspiciously at Zim. Tak looks smug. File:Gretchen Crying (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png|Perhaps Dib isn’t interested in your steak Valentines because you used to BULLY him constantly, Gretchen... No worries, though. He isn’t interested in Tak either. Only interested in talking about his paranormal studies. File:Dib talking to Tak (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png|Tak trying to get information about Zim from his arch human rival Dib. Tak_and_Zim_1.png|Tak laughs with Zim after dousing him in barbecue sauce. Dib_and_Tak.jpg|Dib finds it amusing how Tak bullies Zim. Finally Dib isn’t the one being mercilessly bullied... Zim Offers Muffin (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png|Zim offers Tak a muffin. File:Zim Carries Library Books (Tak, the Hideous New Girl).png Tak_and_Zim_2.png TakandMimiasIrkens.jpg|Tak reveals herself to be Irken, much to Zim’s surprise. Takk.jpg|Tak sneering contemptuously at her rival Zim. File:Tak on Planet Dirt (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png|Tak forced to work on Planet Dirt. Dirt Planet.png|The Control Brains are horrible! They banish Tak to Dirt because Zim inadvertently made her late for her exam on Devastis!? Stupid sentient machines... Character_Tak.png|Tak scowls at Zim. Beepin' robo bee.png Robo bee flies away.png|Zim’s apparently precious Robot Bee flies away! Picture 2.png|Zim chatting with Prof. Membrane. Zim_tak_1.jpg|Tak in disguise in her secret base. File:Tak Talking in Base (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png|Tak scoffs at Dib. Takdisguise.png|Tak strikes a battle pose while in disguise. File:GIR on Dib's Head (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png|GIR as a “tracking device” on Dib’s head. “Your head smells like a puppy!” That’s pretty random, GIR... Zim_and_Dib_tak_1.jpg|Dib: “Back off!” Tak_thng_4.jpg|Archenemies forced to work together. Always an interesting twist. File:Zim, Dib and Gaz on Elevator (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png|Gaz is highly unimpressed: “''This'' is your base!?” Tak_thng_1.jpg Tak_thng_7.jpg|Let’s just take a moment to appreciate the sinister shading effect here... Tak_thng_2.jpg Tak_and_Robot.jpg|Tak and MiMi in their ship. Gaz dances.png|Gaz unwillingly dances for GIR. Tak vs. Zim.png|Tak attempts to empty the Earth’s molten core and hollow it out — even though it’s a ridiculous idea that would never work like she planned it... Torrent of lava.png|...because Tak clearly knows nothing about the tectonic plates and how thin Earth’s crust is. She should have studied Earth’s geology before hastily attempting this. GIR-ified MiMi.png|MiMi mind-controlled by GIR! Shriveling Earth.png|Tak, you cannot turn the Earth into a piñata. It would implode upon itself if emptied of its molten core! Earth’s crust is extremely thin compared to the mantle, and the separated tectonic plates float on the surface of the magma. Tak clearly knows nothing about Earth’s geology... Zim_with_irken_poop.jpg Zim_with_poop.jpg|Let me get this straight... Zim can ingest Earth cola, but being coated with it burns him??? How does that work? Tak_thng_8.jpg Invader Zim MiMi and Dib.jpg|Dib is a bit creeped out by MiMi in her slinky black cat form. Mimi 1.jpg|MiMi is watching... Full shot of Devastis.png|A full shot of the sinister Irken military base, Devastis. Zim shooting lazers.png Irkens lining up for exams.png Devastis buildings.png|Welcome to Devastis! What a dreary planet... Valentine's day balloon.png|Skool-kids go berserk on Valentine’s Day. Yup. Sounds pretty typical... Giving meat slabs.png|Dib clearly isn’t impressed with the whole Valentine’s Day thing. Can’t say I blame him. 1x20-Tak-The-Hideous-New-Girl-invader-zim-24321555-1360-768.jpg|'Your magical love adventure begins now!' 1x20-Tak-The-Hideous-New-Girl-invader-zim-24321653-1360-768.jpg|A very ''un''pleasant surprise. Valentine's day balloon.png Tak (ID).jpg|Tak's evil yet annoying laugh Beaten Up Zim.jpg|Beaten Up Zim Stop It! Stop It!.jpg|Tallest Purple: "Stop It! Stop It!" The Tallest fool around with puppets yet again. Red gets a little feisty and smacks Purple around. Silly Tallest! You are after my robot bee.jpg|“You’re after my Robot Bee!” tak_invader_zim_by_sasukethehotty-d7rh17d.jpg See Also *Tak: The Hideous New Girl *Tak: The Hideous New Girl (Transcript) Category:Screenshots Category:Season 1 Screenshots Category:Episode Screenshots